The hypothesis of our study is that DXA can accurately measure thigh fat and muscle mass compared with CT scanning. The specific aims of the study are to compare thigh fat and muscle content measured using DXA and CT scanning; and to compare thigh fat and muscle content measured using pencil beam DXA and fan beam DXA scanning.